


List of Arthurian Hags/Enchanters/Necromancers/Magicians/Witches/Wizards/Sorcerers/Druids:

by Haerangil



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Romans | Arthurian Romances - Chrétien de Troyes
Genre: Gen, Lists, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haerangil/pseuds/Haerangil
Summary: I am working on a complete retelling of the Arthurian Mythology, so far I have started compiling characters, Places and other things. My main Resource was Christopher Bruce's excellent Arthurian Name Dictionary.





	List of Arthurian Hags/Enchanters/Necromancers/Magicians/Witches/Wizards/Sorcerers/Druids:

Arthurian Hags/Enchanters/Necromancers/Magicians/Witches/Wizards/Sorcerers/Druids:

Acrasia - sorceress who turns knights into animals, enemy of Fairy Queen Gloriana  
Agnatices - sage from cologne  
Agostes - Mother-in-law of the Green Knight. Maybe alter-ego of Margan le Fay  
Alardin- A Sorcerer-Knight. First Enemy, then friend of Arthur's Sir Caradoc  
Anouwre/Elergia - a Lady of Avalon, Associate of Morgan le Fay, tried to imprison Arthur in her Forest in Darnantes, beheaded by Arthur  
Anselme - Prophet in Aurelianus/Uthers Times, condemns Emrys Marriage to saxon Maid Artisia  
Archimago - Evil Sorcerer/Knight , early enemy of Prince Arthur  
Bladud - prehistoric british King and Magician. founder of Bath  
Blaise/Bleheris/Blihis - Holy man from Northumberland. foster-father, turor, friend and Biographer of Merlins.  
Branguemore - cornish sorceress, founder of black Hand Chappel, murdered by her son Espinogres.  
Busirane - Sorcerer, Lord of a Castle and abductor of the Maiden amoret a servant of the goddess Venus.  
Gogfran/Leodegan - early ally of Uther and later Arthur, Lord of Cameliard, father of Guinevere, Magician  
Clinschor- Famous Sorcerer and Poet/Singer from Hungary.Imprisoned family members of Gawains and Arthurs.  
Coll/ Cole - King, ally of Arthurs, Enchanter, Keeper of demonic Pig Henwen, pupil of Gwythelyn the Dwarf  
Crisea/Ocise - Wife of King Lac ,Sister of King Pelles, Mother of Sir Erec, Magician  
Cundrie/Kundry - disfigured/Animal-hybrid daughter of King Lot, half-sister of Gawain etc., grail maiden & Messenger, Sorceress  
Drych - Enchanter and Warrior of Arthurs  
Duessa/Fidessa - evil Witch, enemy of Arthurs and Gloriana the fairy Queen. Seductor of the red-cross Knight/St. George  
Eiddilig - Dwarf, shapeshifter & enchanter-Knight, member of Arthur#s Court  
Eliavres - Sorcerer of Kind Caradoc of Nantes, father of Tortain/Twrch Tryith and Lorigal/Lluagor  
Esclarmonde - Fairy, Queen of Iglecele/Anglesey, Sorceress , pupil of Virgil and Lover of Brian/Bryant/Bran and Escanor  
Escorducarla - Mother of Elergia, Lover of Merlin, sister opf Lasancis, banished by Merlin to Avalon, tried to revenge her daughters death  
Evrain/Effuen - Brother of Mabon/Nabon/Mabonagrain, King of Brandigan, Sorcerer, Enemy of welsh Queen Esmeree of Snowdonia, killed by Gawains son  
Felinete - Fairy/Enchantress, supporter/Lover(?) of Gawains, daughter of Lady Felinors  
Florisdelfa - pupil of Merlins, unrequited Lover of Tristans  
Gamile/Camille - saxon sorceress, lover of Arthurs, servant of Isoldes, lady at Arthur#s Court  
Gansguoter/Clinschor - Lord of Salie in Madarp in Galloway, second husband of Igernes, Arthur's Mother, father of Gawains wife Amurfina  
Guinebal/Guimbaut -Aremorican magician, Brother of Ban and Bors the Elder, uncle of lancelots, lord of the Forest of No Return  
Gwendolen/Amurfina - former Lover of Merlins, later Gawains Wife  
Gwen Pendragon - kinsman of Uthers and Aurelianus? Imprisoned Arthur  
Gwythelyn - Dwarf, Enchanter, Teacher of Coll/Cole  
Hellawes - Lady of Nygramous and the perilous chappel, enchantress and unrequited loving Lancelot  
Joram - Wise and advisor of Vortigern, one of his twelve Druids  
Lesbia - cavewoman and Hag, abductress and foster-mother of sir Wigamur  
Lingrenote - Sorceress of a floating isle, lover of Guenguasoain an enemy of Gawains  
Llywd - prehistoric wizard, enemy of manawyddans  
Lucan - prehistoric philosopher and Wizard in Joseph of Arimathias Time  
Lucifer/Black Hermit/Black Oppressor -supporter of saxon King Octa, demonic Lord and earthly incarnation of Lucifer, slain by parcifal  
Lucifera - Goddess/Mistress of tzhe House of Pride, rules over the seven deadly sins, enemy of red cross Knight/St. George  
Mabon/Nabon/Mabonagrian/Mabuz - Hunter & Magician, son of Modron, pupil of Merlins, sometimes friend sometimes enemy of Arthurs knights  
Malduc - Supreme Wizard and Enemy of Arthurs who had him driven out of Britain and killed his family, ally of Valerins/Melwas/Meleagant  
Merlin/Guynglaff/Menw/Myrrdin/Lailoken  
Morgan/Morgue  
Morgan/Anna/Modron/Argante  
Morgause/Morcades  
Nimue/Niniana/Viviane  
Occasion  
Orguelleus  
Orpheus  
Osmond  
Pelles  
Phaedria  
Proximus/Joram (Vortigern)  
Ragnell  
Roaz  
Rowena  
Ruel  
Sargia/Sergia  
Sedile  
Tanabos  
Thessala(Fenice)  
Triamour  
Tristan  
Wise Damsel


End file.
